Rachnera's Web
by VenomSymbiote
Summary: When the girls are invited to go to the amusement part with Ms. Smith, only Kimihito and Rachnera stay behind. What does she have in mind to do to Honey with only the two of them at home? Lemon, M/F, WAFF.


Rachnera sat in the middle of her room, lying in the center of the web that was her bed. She was very pleased, for today, she was all alone with Honey.

Normally, as one of the six monster girls living with Honey (seven, if you counted the rarely-seen Lala), Rachnera had to share Kimihito's limited time with Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, or Mero. Honey being Honey, he always found at least some time to spend with them, Rachnera included, but she longed to have him all to herself.

Today, her wish had come true. Ms. Smith had offered to take them all on a trip to the amusement park. Originally, everyone was going to go. But Honey, always trying his best to please everyone, was exhausted. He decided to stay home, desiring a rare chance to recover from taking care of them all. Somehow, he managed to convince the lazy Ms. Smith to cover him for a day. While the girls were disappointed, he told them not to worry about him.

"All of you are always thinking about me, so today, I want you girls to think about yourselves! Enjoy your day off, and don't worry about me. I'll still be here when you'll get back!" And he smiled. Rachnera loved his smile.

Only she had chosen to stay behind, and Kimihito was okay with that, because she was a homebody anyway, and rarely went anywhere as it was. The girls were also okay with that, strangely— Cerea had even pulled her over and said "Make sure Master doesn't get himself into trouble while we're away!"

"Of course I will, Cerea," she had said. "You can trust me!"

"Okay, let's hurry up! We're wasting time here," said Ms. Smith. "Let's get going! Bye, Darling-kun~"

"Bye, Darling! We'll see you when we get back!"

"Bye, Husband! Papi will tell you about all the fun I had later!"

"Farewell, Master; I shall inform you about our activities upon our swift return!"

"Good-bye, Master! Papi will take care of me, okay?"

"Please sir, think of me fondly, in case I never return!"

"Mero, cut that out," Honey said. "I expect all of you to have fun _and_ come back!" He smiled and waved them off.

Thus, the two were here by themselves, Rachnera in her room, and Kimihito in his, enjoying some well-deserved sleep.

Rachnera smiled to herself, entertaining her erotic thoughts. Although she wanted to jump Honey _right now,_ she was going to let him rest. Spiders are known for their patience, and she had waited a long time for this moment; she could wait a bit more. Because when he woke up, she was going to play with him all night long, and he would need all the energy he could get. She played with her fingers in anticipation.

* * *

Kimihito woke up in the middle of the night. He yawned, finding himself still tired, despite having gone to bed right when the girls had left with Ms. Smith. His circadian cycle was out of whack, that was certain, but he was sure he could fix that with a nice glass of water.

Getting out of bed, he noticed how quiet it was. It made him sad. Although they had only been gone a short while (and would be back tomorrow), he was already missing the sound of Miia cooking, Mero splashing, or Cerea polishing her sword.

Walking towards the kitchen, he spotted the empty living room. He smiled, recalling the various times he had seen Papi or Suu playing by themselves or with each other.

 _I didn't realize how used to all of them I've gotten,_ he thought. _Maybe next time I'll go with them so I don't feel this lonely._

That's when he suddenly remembered that he wasn't by himself. Rachnera was still there.

 _Oh man,_ he thought, his heart beginning to race. _I've been so thoughtless- I'm here just moping around, and I didn't even think about checking in on her!_

Racing up the stairs, he found the ladder that led up into the empty space that served as Rachnera's room. Knocking on the entrance, he said "Rachnee, are you okay?"

"Honey!?" she said, surprised. "Don't come in, I'm changing!"

"Oh, you are? Okay, thanks for telling me. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. She sounded slightly muffled, as though she was calling from the other side of the room. _Which she probably is,_ Kimihito thought.

"I'm glad you're up!" she said. "How was your nap?"

Kimihito yawned. "It was good, but I'm honestly still pretty tired. I'll be going now, but do you need anything?"

There was a pause. "Rachnera?"

"Actually, yes, Honey. Could you please bring me a glass of water? I really don't want to go all the way down to the kitchen for it..."

He smiled and said, "Sure! I'll be back in a bit." She heard him scramble down the ladder and walk away.

The timing could not have been more perfect. Rachnera smiled, as she put on the last of her clothing. Kimihito would be coming back, and she was ready. She finally had him all to herself. She tingled with anticipation.

"Rachnera, I'm back," he said.

"Okay Honey," she replied.

* * *

"Come on in," she said.

Kimihito stepped off the ladder (or was it a stepladder?) and climbed into Rachnera's room. It was dark, for some reason, with only the light from the entrance illuminating anything.

Then suddenly the entrance snapped shut, leaving him in total darkness.

"Uh Rachnera, I can't see anything."

"Not to worry, I'll turn on the light now." He heard her clap her hands, and suddenly the room was lit.

"Here's your glass of water—" he stopped in mid-sentence as he finally saw her. "R-R-Rachnera, w-what are you wearing?"

"Do you like it, Honey?" she said, her voice sultry. "I made it myself."

Rachnera was lying in the center of the web that was her bed, all eight of her legs splayed outward from her. She was wearing a beautiful white negligee that reached down to her pediplaps. It was open at the top, exposing her cleavage, and he could see the faintest outlines of her areloa. Each of her legs had small, white ribbons attached to each of her many tibia and tarus. A pair of patterned white gloves ran up to her exposed shoulders, covering up her otherwise black exterior. Beneath her waist, he could see that she had only a pair of panties covering herself. She looked radiant.

"R-R-Rachnera," he stammered, unable to say anything, his thoughts suddenly all jumbled.

"Oh Honey, there's no need to be so nervous. If you like it, you just need to say so!" she said sweetly. Noting that he was frozen in shock, she spun some webs from her hands and flung them at him. Wrapping around him tightly, she brought him to her. He landed right in between her breasts. He wiggled in between, trying to free himself from her webbing. It felt good to have her breasts touched like that.

"Why Honey, you're being so forward today!"

"Rachnera, what are you doing?" he finally managed to say, once he freed himself from her chest.

"Well, if you must know, I've gotten kind of jealous," she said. She began to gently caress his face with her hand. "You never spend any _quality time_ with me anymore... you always do with the other girls."

"That's not true, Rachnee. You know I always try to spend as much time with you as I can. But with five—no, six—other girls to share you with, it's kinda tough, you know?"

"I know Honey. But I also want to... do more with you than just spend time. And I never can, because for one reason or another, one of the girls always gets in the way." She placed a finger on his lips and continued, "But not today. Today it's just you and me, and I want to milk this time for all it's worth." She stroked his hair, and she could feel him stiffening beneath her. _It's working,_ she thought.

"Rachnee, listen to me... I want to do more with you too, believe me. But I can't, because it wouldn't be fair to the others."

"Oh Honey, that's why I love you so. You're always so considerate of others, even when I'm laying right here offering myself to you." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Kimihito was yanked to the top of the room, suspended by her silk webs. His face hovered above hers.

"Honey, I want to ask you something, and answer me honestly. Have you given any thought to Ms. Smith's marriage proposal?"

"Of course I have," he answered. "And you already know what my position is on that."

"That's not what I meant," she said curtly. "What I meant was..." she trailed off, as she pulled off her silk negligee, exposing herself to him.

"What I meant was, have you considered marrying... me?"

"Rachnee…" he said softly. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Then Kimihito broke the silence.

"Rachnera, a long time has passed since you moved in, and even longer since the rest did. Today when I woke up, I found myself missing everybody a lot, because I hadn't realized how much I had grown to have you all here. The truth is that... I love you all. I really do. And it's because I love you all that I can't...

"That I can't marry you. Or marry any of you. Papi and Suu are too young to understand what marriage is, but the rest of you aren't. Marriage is a big commitment, something special that shouldn't be entered into unwisely. And if I were to marry one of you, how would the rest of the girls feel? You _already_ feel jealous that I'm not spending enough time with you as it is. Can you imagine how the other girls would feel if I were married to any of you? It would be the same, but worse. Not to mention that if anything... scandalous happened between any of us, all of you could get deported.

"I have given this a lot of thought, Rachnee, and above all I don't want to hurt any of you... and that means I can't be with any of you... I'm sorry," he said softly.

Rachnera was silent, her eyes glistening. She began to tear up.

"Rachnera-"

"Honey, is that true?" Her face came closer to his. "Is it true that you really love me?"

 _What,_ he thought. _That's the part she's crying about?!_

"Uh, yes, Rachnera, I do."

"Really Honey? Then show me," she said, as she slowly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his head.

* * *

Rachnera pressed her lips against his, savoring the taste of her Honey. For years, she hated humans and their hypocrisy. She hadn't always been so cold towards them, but so many of them had treated her poorly that she had grown to despise them. Only Kimihito had ever treated her like a _person—_ and that was why she loved him.

"Honey," she said, breaking off the kiss. "All I'm asking tonight... please. Just show me how much you love me." And she kissed him again, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Kimihito was trapped by her webbing, unable to move, and without any of the usual suspects here to wrangle him out of the situation, he decided to give in to her. He accepted her kiss, and began reciprocating. Fiercely reciprocating, in fact. She wasn't the only one who loved her partner.

In fact, so lost were they with each other that they both failed to notice that he was still holding onto the glass of water that he had brought for her. By now his hand was unable to hold the glass any longer, and so he let it go. Rachnera didn't see it coming, and the water splashed all over her face. The glass fell to the floor with a sharp _clink._

"Honey!" she said in surprise. She started coughing, as some of the water had gotten into her throat.

"Rachnera, I'm sorry! I just couldn't hold it any longer!" She nodded, but she kept coughing anyway.

After her fit was over, she said "I'm okay. Thanks for bringing it for me, anyway." She suddenly felt cold, and looked at her chest. Her breasts were glistening with water. She felt her nipples beginning to rise in response. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Say, Honey. Since you got me all wet, you've got to clean it up."

"What?"

She moved to the ceiling, and placed his head in between her breasts. "Go ahead Honey. Lick me clean."

Tentatively, Kimihito stuck out his tongue and placed it on Rachnera's pink nipple. He began to lick, and Rachnera suddenly squealed. Noting her reaction, he started going after all the water that was on her— on her nipples, her areola, her cleavage. She was so soft, and he had to admit to himself— it was turning him on.

Rachnera held his head in place as Honey sucked on her tits— it felt _so good._ She started rubbing them herself, grateful that she had asked Cerea (privately, of course) for some tips on how to pleasure herself with them. She started to get hot, very hot— she had only imagined Honey doing things to her, and now it was actually happening.

"That feels good, Honey..." she moaned. "Keep going!"

He pulled on her tips, massaging her breasts. _God, he's good at this,_ she thought. She could feel herself getting off, as a tight pressure began building inside her.

"Yes, yes! Don't stop Honey!" She felt him bite her, ever so gently, and when she felt she couldn't take it anymore, she screamed. Her orgasm washed over her, and she did nothing but ride it for all it was worth. Her panties even began to soak.

After a moment, she said "Wow, Honey, that was really, really good! But don't think we're done yet."

"We're not?" he said, his eyes wide open.

"Nope, we still have the rest of the night. Right now though, I'm of the mind to reward you for making me feel so good." She snapped her fingers, and the webbing that held him in the air snapped. He fell, and landed in the center of Rachnera's web. On his back and unable to move, he saw her descend from the ceiling on a strand of her own.

"Just sit back and enjoy this, Honey." Tearing off his pajama bottoms, she took off his boxers and grabbed him hard.

"Oh _wow_ , you must really be aching for me," she said. "Well, don't you worry, I'm going to help relieve you of your stress." Moving so that he could see her face, she winked at him, and then placed all of him into her mouth.

Kimihito gasped as a sudden warmness and wetness enveloped him. Then as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared,

"Did you like that Honey?" Rachnera said, but she gave him no time to reply, as she started to lick the tip. She started gently at first, but she gradually worked up to sucking all of his head and his shaft. Stroking him steadily with her hand, she could feel him growing even harder from what she was doing to him.

"R-Rachnera... I want... I want to touch you too..." Kimihito groaned.

"Really, Honey? Well, you'll have to say please. Say please!"

"Rachnera, please..."

True to her word, Rachnera snapped her fingers, and the webbing that entrapped his hands broke away. Finally free of her webs, Kimihito grabbed Rachnera's head and guided her towards himself.

Taking the cue, Rachnera swallowed him again, and this time she didn't let go of him. She bobbed her head up and down, taking him all the way down his length, and sliding all the way up to the tip of his manhood. Kimihito held his hands tight against her head, forcing her to take as much of him as she could. Saliva dripped from her mouth, and it left Kimihito with a silver sheen as she worked him.

"Ah... Rachnera... I'm g-getting close!" he said, feeling an extreme pressure in his loins that needed to be released, like a dam ready to burst open.

"I can feel you, Kimihito. I can feel how much you need this," she said. "So I'm going to give something I know you've been wanting." Releasing him from her mouth, a thin line of saliva connected her lips to his cock. She smiled, and it snapped away.

Then she heaved her large breasts over him, and started rubbing them vigorously on his cock. They felt amazingly soft and firm to Kimihito, and he gave out a moan that turned Rachnera on too.

"That's it, Honey. Give me everything you've got," she teased him. Continuing to rub her breasts on him, she could feel him just about to release.

"Ahh, Rachnera, I'm coming!" Kimihito said, as his penis began to shoot out rope after rope of sticky, white semen. Between her breasts, Rachnera could feel him violently pulse, as he released all of his pent up sexual tension on her. For a moment, he could think of nothing but how good it felt to have Rachnera relieve him like this. After six or seven more shots, Kimihito collapsed onto the webbing, exhausted.

"Wow, that must've felt good, huh? Look how covered I am!" she said. And it was true— her entire bosom and most of her face were covered in his cum.

"Oh god, Rachnera, I'm so sorry," he began, but she shushed him.

"No, don't be sorry, Honey. I'm happy that you did this to me. And don't worry about cleaning me up— I can do that myself." Not knowing what she meant, Kimihito was surprised when he saw Rachnera began to lick his cum off of herself. She started with her breasts, licking them slowly and thoroughly.

"This tastes pretty good, Honey... what have you been eating?"

He said nothing at first, and then replied "Not Miia's cooking, that's for sure." Rachnera giggled, remembering the many times her friend had tried to make something, _anything,_ appetizing.

Wiping the last of his cum off her face, she wiped her fingers on her tongue. "Did you know Honey, that this has a whole lot of protein, and that protein is what I need more than anything else to make my webbing?"

"Okay, I did _not_ need to know that," he said.

"Oh, you're so cute. Always playing innocent. That's what I love about you." Finally clean, Rachnera began to crawl over Kimihito, her eight legs spread on either side of him. Crawling until her face was right above his, she pressed her breasts into his chest. They felt so soft to him.

Out of nowhere, Kimihito remembered the first time he had felt them, back when he had been kidnapped by her, after the egg incident with Papi. He blushed furiously at that memory.

"But you know, Honey..." she started, as she stroked his hair with her hand, "I want to do something... _naughty._ Would you care to help me out?"

Kimihito said nothing, but nodded slightly. He looked nervous, and so Rachnera cooed at him. "Don't worry... I know you'll do just fine."

* * *

Still wearing her silk panties, she positioned herself so that Kimihito could see them for himself. They were white, and embroidered with a pattern that he couldn't quite make out. But he could tell that she had put in a lot of effort to make it. In fact, she had put in a lot of effort into everything she did for him, he thought.

"Rachnera, these are beautiful... you made these yourself, right? For me? I guess... Thank you, Rachnee, for taking the time to do that."

Rachnera suddenly found herself unable to say anything, as a fierce red blush came over her face. "Oh geez, Honey, why do you always know just the right thing to say?"

Kimihito started to reach for her panties, to take them off, but as he grabbed the top of them, Rachnera grabbed his wrist.

"What is it, Rachnee?" he said. "Do I have to pull them off a certain way?" _How do you pull underwear off a spider girl?_

"Yes, but not the way that you're thinking of." She bent down, and whispered in his ear. "I want you to rip them off of me, as hard as you can."

"What?! But I can't do that— I mean, you worked so hard to make this."

"Yes, but I can always make more. And besides, I made them for you, so I don't mind," she explained.

With permission granted, she let go of his hand, and Kimihito tore the panties off her waist as hard as he could. Rachnera gasped, impressed that he was able to do so.

"Honey..." she said softly, as Kimihito beheld all that was Rachnera in front of him.

Underneath the panties, he could see the patch of hair that Rachnera clearly kept trimmed, in a shapely triangle. And below that, glistening wet, was her pussy. Her clit, a bright red bead at the top, was very visible.

Her hand came down, and she started rubbing herself ever so slightly. A breathy moan escaped her lips as she started to play with herself, in front of her Honey. Slowly but surely she increased the pace of her fingers, and before he knew it she was visibly masturbating in front of him.

"Honey," she said, "I want you to help me." Her fingers rubbed her clit furiously.

"How?" Kimihito said. He was attracted to her beyond belief, but he wasn't sure how to proceed with her.

"Your fingers. Just... put them slowly inside..." With her other hand, Rachnera peeled herself open, that Kimihito could see where to do so.

Swallowing, Kimihito narrowed his eyes, his body ready for the challenge. Moving his hand to her, he gently touched her. She squealed, the feeling of someone else touching her completely foreign and erotic. He rubbed her pussy gently with his fingers, and Rachnera did so too. Then, tentatively, he put his index finger inside her.

"Ah!" Rachnera gasped sharply, as a sudden, new pressure appeared inside her. Then, she felt another, and then another, as Kimihito did what she asked him to.

"Oh god... Yes! Honey, don't stop," she screamed, as she rubbed her clit as fast as she possibly could. Inside her, like a blooming flower, she could feel a certain pleasure unfolding throughout her body.

"I'm almost there, so don't stop!" Kimihito moved his fingers about inside her, savoring the feeling of her warm wetness. She was positively dripping, and he could feel himself stiffening at the thought of what was to come next. Knowing that all she needed was just one more push, Kimihito put his mouth to her.

"Oh _fuck,_ I'm coming!" She screamed, and gripping the web with the tips of her legs to support herself, Rachnera came, the sheer pressure bursting open inside of her, rendering her speechless, her body shivering as the wave passed over her. Her juices spilled all over Honey's face and fingers, and knowing that he could make this last for her just a bit longer, he lapped it all up and moved his fingers about just a little more.

Rachnera's eyes glazed over in happiness. Then, as quickly as it came, the feeling vanished. She felt Kimihito remove herself from her, and momentarily out of energy, she collapsed on top of him.

* * *

"That was incredible, Honey. You sure know how to make a girl feel at home," she said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," he said sheepishly. Truth be told, he had never done anything like this before, so he was just happy that she was happy.

"Honey, I know you must be tired. We've been doing... this and that... all night. But there's still one more thing I want from you."

Moving herself so that her pussy was above his cock, she said "Honey, all I want from you is show me how much you love me. That's all. Can you do that?"

He sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Rachnera... I thought I was already doing that." And he smiled.

"God, you're amazing," she replied, as another blush found its way across her face. And then, with her fondest wish granted, Rachnera grabbed him with her hands and slowly guided him to her entrance.

She inserted the tip first, and just that alone was enough to them moan. Moving, she managed to insert him halfway inside her. She felt so full, and she hadn't even taken all of him yet.

"Rachnera... you're so warm... and tight..." Kimihito could barely comprehend just how complete he felt.

Encouraged, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Wanting to take all of him, Rachnera stabilized herself with her legs on the web, and slowly lowered herself onto him. Both moaned in ecstasy, as she felt the fullness of his length, and he the warmth of her core.

Then, Rachnera realized she couldn't go any further. But she didn't have to, because right there— _right there—_ Kimihito was perfect. She brought his face into her breasts, and she held him there as tightly as she could.

"Would you like to know something?" she whispered.

"Yes..."

"It's my first time," she said.

"... It's mine, too."

Rachnera, upon hearing this, felt her heart rise, as though it was going to explode out of sheer joy.

"Really, Honey? Then let's enjoy it... and make it special."

"Okay, Rachnee," he replied.

Finally together with her Honey, Rachnera gave it her all. Rising up, she lowered herself down just as quickly, enveloping Kimihito in her warm, tight pussy again and again. Every time she thrust, she could feel him hitting the tip of her cervix, sending sparks of electricity all throughout her body. She felt perfect, riding him as she had always wanted to.

Kimihito held onto Rachnera, feeling the tight coils of her pussy gripping him like a never-ending vice. Wrapped completely by Rachnera, his face buried in her soft breasts, Kimihito was aroused like never before. And she could feel it— every time she came down on him, it was like he become harder and harder.

The webbing strained to contain the motions of the two lovers, but true to Rachnera's innate skill with webbing, it held together, supporting the two for as long as they could go.

But as resilient as he was, Kimihito couldn't go on forever. He could feel himself approaching the abyss, felt himself ready to just fall into it.

"Rachnera... I, I need to..."

"It's okay, Honey! Me too! Just do it!" She wrapped her arms around his back, and gripped him as hard as he could. "Don't hold back— just come inside me!"

"Rachnera!" He said, as his vision went white and he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"HONEY!" she screamed, as she thrust down once more and held herself there, wrapping herself as tightly as she could onto her lover.

They both came, and Rachnera could feel Kimihito releasing inside of her, his seed coating her womb, overloading her senses with such pleasure that all she could do was scream forever. Kimihito didn't stop, not even with the pain in his back, as he released everything he had into Rachnera. It felt so good, so fulfilling, that the thought of her getting pregnant didn't even cross his mind. For the two of them, this was perfection. This was bliss. This was heaven, and there was nothing that could compare with it anywhere else in the world.

"Honey..."

* * *

Still entwined, Kimihito could feel Rachnera breathing, her chest slowly rising and falling. He wasn't the only one that was tired.

Although the room was lit, Kimihito noticed that outside, it was getting brighter. That's when it hit him— he had been with her all night.

Rachnera groaned, and moved her head to stay on his chest. She could feel him breathing too. Everything felt right.

Everything, perhaps, except for the wet feeling on her fingers. Confused, Rachnera brought out her hand from under his back and looked at it.

"Oh my god... Honey, you're bleeding!"

"I'm what?" he said, confused. Looking at her hand, his eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Turn around, Honey." She was afraid of what she would find, because she was almost certain that she knew where the blood was coming from.

Turning around, Rachnera's heart jumped to her throat, as her worst fear was confirmed. Running along his back were several individual cuts, each of which were bleeding.

Rachnera had clawed him.

She turned away from him, ashamed.

Kimihito noticed her change of mood, and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"... I clawed you," she said sternly.

"What? Oh, is that what that was? Don't worry about that, it's nothing." And it _was_ nothing. He had hardly felt it before, and it wasn't really bothering him now.

But Rachnera didn't say anything. Instead, she had her back to him, as she sat on the edge of the web. He could see the white skull insignia on her abdomen, eerily reflective in the morning light.

"Rachnera..."

"Don't, Honey."

"Rachnee, what's wrong?"

"Shut up!" she said, "Just stay away from me! Otherwise... I'll just hurt you again." He saw her make a pillow out of her webbing, and she buried her head into it. He could tell when she started sobbing.

"Honey... I spent so long wanting to spend a night like this with you. I was so happy once we did... but I forgot that the reason I loved you was because you accepted me when no one else would. That's why I've always taken care of you, why I've always made sure to never hurt you with this, this... _predatory_ body of mine. And now, right when everything was perfect, I had to go screw it up by hurting you like this! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Please, just, just don't hate me like everyone else does... please..." Her tears intensified, and her shoulders shook with the force of her sadness.

For a moment, he didn't know what to say. But eventually, something came to him. He approached her carefully, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachnera, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't hate you— how could I? You've always taken care not to hurt me, and I know you didn't do this to me on purpose. If anything, you did this to me _because_ you loved me— the fact that you lost control for just a moment is nothing. I love that you're concerned about me— really, I do. But this isn't worth crying over, because no matter what you do, I will always care about you. Always."

She said nothing, but he could tell that her soft crying had stopped. But still, she said nothing.

"... Are you still worried about clawing me? That's one cute thing about you. I said not to worry!" Feeling a surge of confidence, Kimihito wrapped his arms around her neck.

He felt her reciprocate, placing one of her hands on top of his.

"Geez... you're such a fool... calling me cute after that..." She blushed again, and looked at her lover. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Outside, the sun rose up on a new day.

* * *

Getting dressed once more, Kimihito thought about what he needed to say to Rachnera. The other girls would be coming back today, and although the nature of the relationship between himself and Rachnera had changed, the other girls couldn't find out— it would tear them apart, and there was no way he could do that to them. As he opened the door to his room, he found Rachnera standing there, dressed in her usual black garb. Standing on her eight legs, she towered over him. Any other man would find her imposing, but he felt no such thing.

Grabbing her hand, he said "Listen, Rachnera... about last night—"

"I know, Kimihito," she interrupted. "Last night was magical, and I'll remember it forever. But as much as I love you, I love the girls too, and I don't want to hurt them either." Pausing, she said "I can keep a secret, if you can."

Feeling the honesty in her words, he replied "Okay. Last night was between us, and us only. Promise?"

"Promise," she replied. But, she leaned in and said to him, "But I'll be waiting for your proposal, okay _honey?"_

Before he could reply, he heard something outside his room. It sounded like someone was banging on the door. And then, he heard it. The door slamming down, and the tell-tale slither of a lamia.

They were back.

"DARLING! Where are you?!"

"Husband! Papi's back with stories of fun!"

"Master! Where art thou?"

"We're back! Suu had lots of fun with Papi."

"Dear sir, where could you be?"

"Darling-kun~, we're back from the amusement park."

Looking at Rachnera one more time, Kimihito said, "Okay," and rushed out to meet them.

"Hi girls! Well, how did it go?"

And so, Kimihito's normal routine returned.

The girls proceeded to tell him all about the trip, starting with the rides and the food, how the members of Team M.O.N. had shown up too, and the water slides, and—

Cerea, noticing Rachnera's happier than normal mood, walked up to her and said, "Thou did nothing... _forward_ with Master while we were gone?"

Rachnera looked at her eyes, and smiled.

"Whatever do you mean?" she replied, as she trailed her hand to her waist.

 _End._


End file.
